<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【疯人院01】苹果 by Ronan_0259</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315111">【疯人院01】苹果</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259'>Ronan_0259</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mob!  Credence</p><p>*垃圾警告*<br/>*疯人院au*<br/>*建议别看*</p><p>*搞Credence*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【疯人院01】苹果</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一个病人似乎在这里待了很久，也是最乖巧的一个。当然，疯人院和寄宿学校不一样，并非听话的孩子最惹人喜爱——没人喜欢疯子，无论安静与否。有时候你甚至怀疑他曾接受过冰锥疗法，但病历上并没有这一项记录，眼窝底部也没有疤痕，于是，只能放弃猜测。<br/>
经常，他会在活动室飘窗的左侧角落缩上一整天，一双黑眼睛眨也不眨地望向窗外，从天亮到天黑。不管是一对精神分裂症兄弟在他旁边打架掀翻了茶桌，还是护工们试图将隔壁精力旺盛的疯子摁在床上绑束缚带，都无法影响他分毫。而事实上，从那个窗户看出去看真的没有什么风景可言，不过是疯人院建筑前的一块水泥空地，而铁门和栅栏后的世界完完全全被一整排高大的橡树遮挡，无法看到远方。<br/>
刚来的时候，你试着和他对话。疯人院里的病人分为几种种类，一些是因为各种原因进行过额叶切除的，静默而迟钝；一些有各种程度的智力或精神损伤，无法沟通；看起来正常一些的，往往都是一些诡异的杀人犯或恋尸癖，接触起来很有危险。他看起来是一个例外，似乎是一个沉浸在白日梦中的正常人。<br/>
你问他，你都看到什么？<br/>
他没有理你。事实上，他从不理任何人，有个护工这么告诉你。<br/>
你曾经对他做过实验，这个病人对外界刺激几乎没有什么反应，电击实验时几乎把电流档调到最大，他也仅仅像一具刚从医学院运来的新鲜尸体一样，除了必然的肌肉震颤外，什么都没有。没有尖叫或者流泪求饶等正常病人应有的反应。也许皮囊对他而言已经成了一层石化的保护壳，疼痛与否已经没有意义了。毕竟人对疼痛的畏惧是基于造成伤害的前提下的，如果不畏惧伤害，往往也不会害怕痛觉。<br/>
其实，这个病人相比其他那些涎水横流的傻子们和定时尖叫或发笑的疯子们还是要好很多，而且乖巧也有好处，他过分听话，简直是一个漂亮的布娃娃。橱窗里摆的娃娃总有很多女孩会喜欢玩，这个真人玩偶则很受管理人员喜爱。你撞见过他们摆弄他，还有次做实验，你要他脱衣服，他照做了。空荡荡的床单布病号服下面就是光裸的身体，没有其他衣物——而皮肤上面各种淤痕，像摔到地上的苹果果肉，青红色的。大腿里面有白色干涸在那里，看起来是印到皮肤上一样。你猜他们今天刚享用过苹果。<br/>
他不说话，不反应，没有在乎他的家人，事后甚至不需要任何恐吓或者理由哄骗。有时候在杂物间，厨房，或者工作人员专用的、平时上锁的卫生间里面，都可以。只要喊他过来，背后系带子的病号服像罩衫一样，松松就脱下来。其实不脱也行。有时候是几个人将他抱起来，一起从后面，或者用嘴巴，操进去，揉捏，掐他，或者踢打也是可以的。总之他很安静，痛也不会叫，可能甚至连默默流泪都不会，不过没人注意过这个。那群做了脑白质灰质切除术的病人简直像小孩子，轻轻碰一下就会哭，还是他比较好玩一些。玩腻了，或者累了，就让他跪到地上，假装是一条没有毛的大型宠物犬。<br/>
其中一个护工问他，想不想喝牛奶？然后他们一起笑，仿佛是很好玩的笑话。另一个人嬉笑着推一把，说，他怎么能听懂你说话呢？<br/>
大家假装出恍然大悟地样子，抓着他半长不长的黑头发，插进去，一直顶着他的喉咙。他们试过了，病人嘴巴看着小小一点，但能插进去两个人的阴茎。那两个人一起射进去，也不管液体到底是流进食管还是气管。病人自己也不在乎，乖巧地跪坐在大理石地板上，大腿和膝盖因为先前的摩擦泛红，阴茎就软软的垂在腿间。他似乎从没有过勃起或任何生理性反应。咸腥的牛奶喂给他，他就咽下去，有一些溅出来到嘴角或者面颊上，到最后连睫毛上都挂着不知道是谁的精液。<br/>
喂完宠物狗，他们是不会收拾的。病人自己穿上衣服，也不管肠道里的东西有没有弄出来，慢慢把地上的痕迹都弄掉。看起来他是很熟练的，也许这种聚会他已经习以为常。多次观察， 你总结出规律，每每他在吃饭时食量骤减，或者嘴角红肿开裂时，必然刚喝过牛奶。长时间张大嘴巴大约会使他下颌酸痛。尽管对痛觉不屑一顾，这种伤痕还是会影响正常进食。<br/>
不过没有关系，你心想。他永远都那么瘦，骨骼突出，似乎永远都在发着低烧，皮肤灰败。<br/>
其实神父都知道，你曾以为他不会参与这种活动，毕竟他对大部分病人表现出明确的厌恶。直到有一次看到他把这个病人抱到告解室的长凳上，让他分开双腿坐着，身上除了罩衫什么都没穿，但那点遮挡似乎不起什么作用。神父会做什么你还真的不知道，但总归是好奇的，每次聚会后他都还算表现正常，可从告解室回来后就往往会有几天缺席，连飘窗旁边都看不到他。<br/>
有一次你问他，其实语气有些不明显的恶意，神父会对你做什么吗？<br/>
你以为他会像往常一样不说话，玻璃眼珠盯着窗外，像橱窗里的陶瓷娃娃，盯着久远前的过去和想不起的未来。<br/>
但是他将头颅侧过来一点角度，问你，想试试吗？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOFTER死了<br/>今天吃铁板虾仁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>